


next page

by yeonjunluvr



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Secret Crush, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonjunluvr/pseuds/yeonjunluvr
Summary: Beomgyu frequently doodles Taehyun on his notebook but one time Beomgyu accidentally put his notebook inside Taehyun's bag
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: just noticed that i wrote something wrong ㅠㅠ im sorry but i fixed it now!! ((this is why u need enough sleep kids))
> 
> im kinda new to the fandom and idk if i did justice in writing this but i really love taegyu sm ㅠㅠ this will be in multiple chapters btw! and english is not my first language so im slow at updating...

**_ding dong ding dong_ **

.

.

.

.

.

The campus' speaker plays, a sign that the class is finally dismissed. A couple of 'yes!' can be heard from students that are obviously thrilled since their last hell period of Physics finally ends. They swear that listening to the teacherㅡ _NO_ scratch that, ' _trying_ ' to listen to the teacher felt like 4 hours but in reality it was only an hour. But right now, that's not the point. Tomorrow is the start of weekends and that's what matters the most.

  
With the after class commotion that is happening, Beomgyu finally snaps out of his thoughts and comes back to reality. The said boy was busy sketching his usual _subject_ ㅡhis crush who is seated beside him. Not looking like it, Beomgyu can draw and is really a good artist but he never tells that to anyone. 

  
"Taehyun!" The class president, Soobin calls. Instinctively, Beomgyu perks up at the said name and looks at Taehyun. _Yes_ , the genius of the room, Kang Taehyun was his crush. _'Well, who wouldn't have a crush on this guy? Not only does he excel academically, he even has a good personality and sings well. Plus, his looks are a bonus too'_ Beomgyu nods mentally. 

"You need to see Mr. Jeon at his office today. He's looking for you". Taehyun stops chatting with his friend, Kai and shows an 'okay' sign to the president. The boy quickly fixed his things and absentmindedly placed it on Beomgyu's table. Beomgyu, on the other hand, did not noticed the action and was just observing Taehyun until the boy was out of sight. He sighs and closes his notebook and puts it inside the black bag on his table. "When will I have a decent conversation with him" Beomgyu mutters under his breath. There was never a long conversation that happened between him and Taehyun except for academic related tasks. And Beomgyu hated that.

  
"Beomgyu!" This time, his friend Yeonjun calls. "We're assigned to clean the classroom today!!" Yeonjun whines and pouts while shaking the younger's shoulder. Soobin looks at where the two were standing and quickly avert his gaze when Beomgyu noticed him. It seems like the president does this often. Stealing glances at Yeonjun, that is. Honestly, Beomgyu can relate to that.

Going back, "Oh" was all Beomgyu could say to the older. He was actually planning to visit the new tteokbokki place nearby but it seems like fate has another plan for him. The duo then proceed to get the cleaning tools outside the room. At that time, Taehyun passed by them to go back to the classroom to get his stuff. "Earth to Beomgyu, are you okay?" Yeonjun giggles at his friend who just instantly froze on the spot.

  
After a good 30 minutes of cleaning and mostly chatting, the two finished their duties that day. They placed the brooms and mops to its respective places and they went to their chairs to get their bags. Oddly, Beomgyu senses something strange as his black bag was on his chair. As far as he remembers, his bag was on top of his table. 

"How weird! I remember putting my bag on top of the table?? Not on my chair??" he complains with an unusual tone, scrunching his nose. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply too and Yeonjun laughs as he observes the sight of his frustrated friend. 

"Hey, you're probably tired and all so you're not thinking straight" Yeonjun smacks the younger's head playfully "Come on, let's go home" Beomgyu sighs and just decides to call it a day.

Maybe Yeonjun was right all along.

  
Okay. Maybe Yeonjun _wasn't_ right after all.

  
As soon as Beomgyu bid farewell to Yeonjun when he was in front of the house, his guts were telling him to quickly go in his room and check his bag.

 _Oh boy_. Reality hit him when he did that.

  
"...Oh my god" Beomgyu stares at the said bag in shock as he opened it and observes the content inside. His notebook wasn't there. THE notebook. Beomgyu swears his world froze at that moment.

"What the fuck" he sweeps his hair back in disbelief. His mind is swimming in thoughts and cannot process what was happening right now. His tiredness isn't helping at all to deal with this either. So off he went to bed while still wearing his uniform, ignoring his mother's nagging about eating dinner.

He highkey hopes that this was all a dream. 

"Hey, Kai" the voice from the other line speaks.

"Oh Taehyun? Why are you calling me this late?" Kai asks the other boy. 

"..Do you own a bear-themed notebook filled with sketches of me?" 

"Excuse me, a what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i guess u made it till the end of this chapter?? congrats HDNDNDHG comments and thoughts are really appreciated !!  
>  ilyall


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo i was supposed to update this the other day but didnt like where it was going so i rewrote it again several times HFDH  
> sorry if this isn't much ,,, i'll try my best to update again !! ilyy

_ gone days _

_ why do you keep saying no?  _

_ never mind the past ey _

_ this is the new generation, go awaㅡ _

“Tsk”. Beomgyu annoyingly clicks the dismiss button of his phone alarm. He glances at the clock,  _ 9:03 AM _ . The boy woke up earlier than usual. 

Well, it is Saturday after all and it's a good day to relax and worry about nothㅡ _ Shit. _ He feels awake more than ever. "I almost forgot about _ that! _ " 

Without a second thought, he grabs his phone and dials Yeonjun's number. He couldn’t think of another way to vent out his frustration so he decides to release it by talking it out.

"Hyung!" 

"Beom? it's still too early for your screaming. Go back to sleep" Yeonjun answers weakly, obvious that he probably just woke up right now.

' _ No! It wasn't just a stupid idea. It's a big mistake!! _ ' Beomgyu screams internally. It sure is too early to scream at your dear friend.

"Listen, I did something bad andㅡ" before Beomgyu could continue, Yeonjun cuts him off “-Yah Choi Beomgyu! Are you in jail right now?!” 

"...Okay so about that" Beomgyu presses his lips into a thin line as he slowly closes the door of his room. 

In the end, the older went to Beomgyu’s house after the call. Yeonjun couldn’t help but worry, to the point where he didn’t even bother changing his corgi themed pajamas and just ran straight to the younger’s house. Beomgyu’s room was still a little messy, Yeonjun admits but he doesn't mind. It's something that the blue-haired boy's used to. They've been friends for a really long time and hanging out at each other’s house was normal. 

“Go on” the older starts.

Beomgyu inhales. "I….accidentally put my notebook inside Taehyun's bag" 

Yeonjun doesn't know what to do with this random information. "Huh?" Yeonjun tilts his head in confusion. “Is that it? And what about it?” He then makes his way to sit on Beomgyu’s bed to make himself comfortable. _Well, y_ _ou gotta make yourself comfortable while istening to teas_.

' _ Oh right. He doesn't even know that I like Taehyun _ ' Beomgyu facepalms himself. 

"Uh..” Honestly, Beomgyu doesn’t know if his friend is going to disown him with his confession but seeing Yeonjun wear a reassuring smile on his face, the younger calms down a bit and continues. “I think I like him? No, I really like Taehyun and I always have been drawing him on that notebook and now I fucked up and I'm such a clown and I want the ground to eat me alive andㅡ" Beomgyu rambles and starts to tear up a little. He couldn’t help it. Beomgyu is the type to cry in these situations but good thing there’s Yeonjun.

“Nooo don’t cry! come here” Yeonjun quickly goes and hugs the younger, ruffling his hair and telling him that it's okay and he did nothing wrong. “Sorry. I’m just upset at myself” Beomgyu chuckles, wiping his tears away. 

“It’s true that you’re a clown but please don’t blame yourself, okay?” The other tries to lighten up the mood. “Yah!” Beomgyu yells at the statement but they both laugh after. "Thank you, hyung" Oh how he thanked the universe for having a good friend like Yeonjun. 

“So when did this crushing of yours started~” Yeonjun says in a sing song tone. Beomgyu hits him in response. They’re currently laying on the floor for no reason, Beomgyu’s head resting on Yeonjun’s chest. “It’s kinda weird. I started liking him when I saw him spacing out during the first day of school”

“You what-”

*

_ It was the last period before lunchtime when Beomgyu’s eyes happen to land on a certain seatmate that he wasn’t aware existed. He stares at him for a while, just observing the little details and all. Beomgyu thinks this is more interesting than his teacher’s rambling. ‘Cute’ he coos at the sight. The other male was spacing out, his mouth slightly open, his big doe eyes staring at the distance, his nose looking fine and- ‘oh my god is he even real?’ Beomgyu slaps his face, trying to wake himself up in case this is a dream. But it isn’t.  _

_ ‘Shit’ His seatmate suddenly faces him, startled by the sound Beomgyu’s slap made. They locked eyes.  _

_ Not to be dramatic but Beomgyu swears his world froze at that time and it seems like it’s only the two of them are there.  _

_ The other male smiles at Beomgyu.  _ **_K.O_ ** _. He looks surreal. Ethereal.  _

_ Beomgyu was about to ask the name of his seatmate but the bell rings and his seatmate faces the other way. He sighs. _

_ Maybe next time. _

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading again!!  
> also a little fact (in case ure interested dfhfh) the title of this fic is from twice's song 'next page'  
> its one of my favorite b-side tracks :(( the lyrics and melody is really good and fitting to this story hHH AND the phone alarm song is gone days by stray kids !! its basically 'okay boomer' but in a song HFHSD u should check those out if u have time bye ily


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello !! happy late valentine's day AND happy 100M views to our Lord savior, 어느날 머리에서 뿔이 자랐다 !!  
> i was supposed to update this during vday but school's being a bitch so >:((
> 
> i hope everyone is having a great day today!! ily and sorry if this was kinda short hHhh

It was finally Sunday. The last day of the weekend. A sad reality. 

Since yesterday, all Beomgyu ever did was to overthink over that damn notebook of his. He even thought of admitting to Taehyun that he owns the said notebook. 

But, Beomgyu eventually gives up and hopes for the best. 

He sighs. “Maybe I should do something to clear my mind".

Wearing his old plain white shirt and black track pants ( _ he pretty much looks good in anything though)  _ and bringing his dear phone and wallet with him, Beomgyu lazily stands up from their sofa and leaves the house. 

He starts walking to God knows where. 

After about a total of 127 steps _ (yes, he was counting) _ , his feet lead him to a familiar place.

Ah, the ever trustworthy convenience store.

“Good afternoon!” the convenience store worker greets cheerfully, not a hint of tiredness in his face. Beomgyu smiles back at  _ Jimin _ , the name tag reads.

He heads at the back to get a beverage. Well,  _ no _ . He actually opens the glass door of the drinks section to cool himself.  _ Do not attempt to try this. Save electricity, kids. _

If not for Jimin’s sneezing, Beomgyu would have fallen asleep at the back but good thing he didn’t. This time, he reaches up for a drinkーthe very last banana milk and…a  _ hand _ ?

“Excuse me I got this firstー” Beomgyu protests but was taken aback as he looks at the stranger. Actually, not really a stranger. 

_ Kang Taehyun. _

__

“O-oh. Nevermind…you can have it” Beomgyu awkwardly takes his hand off the milk carton. “Suddenly?” Taehyun giggles at the older’s act.  _ Calm down, my heart. Stop doing somersaults and shit.  _ Beomgyu curses, clutching his chest a little bit too dramatically. Taehyun catches this and asks him “Hyung, are you okay?” 

After that banana milk incident, the two went to sit at the two high vacant seats by the window. Taehyun insists that Beomgyu gets the banana milk while the younger gets the chocolate milk. Beomgyu complied at the request in the end. ‘ _ If my crush says so then I better listen’ _ Beomgyu believes. 

Unfortunately, it started raining hard. 

“Maybe we should stay here for a while” B eomgyu blurts out. He doesn’t know where the confidence came from but thankfully Taehyun agrees with him (# _ Beomgyu1stWin) _ . It seems that both of them hated the idea of going home with strong rain.

Not knowing what to talk about, Taehyun decides to throw a random question to kill time.

“Say...Do you have any hobbies? Like drawing or?”

Beomgyu freezes at the question. 

‘ _ Did he already find out that I own that notebook? Am I gonna get rejected? Wait I didn’t even confess to him yet. Then, will he ignore me for the rest of my life?!’  _

A crow passes by. Still no reply.

“S-sorry. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” Taehyun says, a panic in his tone as if he accidentally offended someone.

“Uh… I can play the guitar” 

Their question and answer segment continued on for about 30 minutes. Surprisingly, they pretty much have the same interests. Especially in music and photography. And no, Beomgyu is not screaming internally right now.

_ Maybe he is. _

“It’s getting kinda late and it looks like the rain won’t be calm any time soon” Taehyun suddenly changes the topic. Their last conversation was about aliens and Beomgyu finds it cute how the younger knows a lot of knowledge and is curious about almost everything. Oh how Beomgyu wants to listen to Taehyun’s rambling everyday.

“Yeah. And my mom’s already looking for me” Beomgyu opens his new phone notification and sends a reply to his mother.

“Oh, wait” Taehyun says. It seems like he has a plan. 

Beomgyu watches the brunette rummage through his bag and later pulls out an oddly bright yellow umbrella.  Too bright for Beomgyu’s liking but Taehyun owns it so he doesn’t mind.

“Let’s share this. I’ll walk you home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading again!!!  
> i can't promise that i will update frequently,, bc there's school but! i will try my best for all of u <3<3


End file.
